mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Major King/Cubit Breaker
Major King is an episode in Tungster830's fanon series! In this epusode, Major Nixel orders the Nixels to steal Cubits, but King Nixel is watching so no Mixels interfere... Characters * King Njxel * Major Nixel * Nixels * Weldos ACT II Characters * Nixels * Major Nixel * Flain * Kraw * Vaka-Waka * Tungster * All other Mixels(Non Speaking Roles) Transcript Act I Major Nixel - ALRIGHT, NIXELS! Weve been through this! GO STEAL CUBITS!(Sees King Nixel) King Nixel - NO MIXELS! Major Nixel - AND DONT BRING BACK ANY MIXES! Nixels - Nix Nix Nix..(Dig underground)Seriously? Whats HIS problem? Nix nix nix...(Nixels dig to Construction Site) Kramm - Wuzzo, Forx, as soon as we finish this house, we Max and bolt it. Nixels - Nix Nix(They take the Cubits) Hehe...Nix, Nix Major Nixel - Your back? King Nixel - WHERE ARE MY CUBITS? Nixel - (Hands Cubits to Major Nixel) Nix?.. Major Nixel - AHAHAHA! For once, you- Wuzzo - Not so fast! Weldos, Max! (Weldos take a Cubit and Max) Weldos Max - MIX! Hand over the Cubits! King Nixel - NEVER! Nixels - NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX! Weldos Max - (Crushes Nixels and Major with jackhammer) King Nixel - GARG! Major Nixel and King Nixel - YOU MISERABLE MIXELS! King Nixel - NIX. You owe me a soda. Major Nixel - Good o- King Nixel - DO IT! NOOOW! Major Nixel - Y-Yes sir! Nixels - Nix! Act II Major Nixel - I cant belive we never suceed! We need a strong, brilliant plan...AHAHA! The Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer! Nixels! GET IN! (Major and the Nixels enter the MNMN) Major Nixel - Not the bomb, that failed...like the cupcakes..Anyways! We pretend to surrender, be kind to the Mixels and then, BREAK THEIR CUBITS! (Major Nixel and the Nixels enter the Mix Festival) Flain - NIXELS! Tungster - STAND BACK! Me, my tounge and my DROP DEAD GOREGOUS wings are ready! Major Nixel - We have come to surrender. Kraw - YEAH! Vaka - Yummy! Waka - THE NIXELS HAVE SUREENDERED! Flain - Major, take this Cubit! NIXELS! Its part time! (Flain puts on a song called Epic Nix) Song - NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX EPIC NIX! NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX EPIC NIX!(Song Repeats) Major - Come on Nixels! Im tired. Come again soon Flain...Bye? Vaka - That was odd... Waka - ODD! AHAHAHA! (Back in the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer..) Major Nixel - WE DID IT! 5 CUBITS! (Major Nixel breaks the Cubits in a machine) Major Nixel - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nixels - NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX! (Major Nixel sees Kraw and Vaka-Waka looking at him) Kraw - ATTACK! Vaka! MIX! Kraw and Vaka-Waka - Mix!(Crushes Major Nixel) Major Nixel - I DONT CARE! I DESTORYED 5 CUBITS! AHAHAHA! Nixels - FINALLY! Nix nix nix nix! Kraw - ARGH! You EVIL NIXELS! Major Nixel - King Nixel will be so happy! Ahaha! Nixels - NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX NIX EPIC NIX!